


It's You

by Kat_trix7



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_trix7/pseuds/Kat_trix7
Summary: In a world where your soulmate is determined by the glow of a tattoo on your ring finger, Olivia is determined not to let the lack of a soulmate ruin her chance of having a romantic relationship. Little does she know what’s waiting for her just around the corner.





	It's You

“Sam literally won’t shut up about you.”

I looked up from my phone to see Shayne shaking his head at his. We were taking a break from a long day of script writing. Keith and Noah had gone to pick up food for a late lunch and Courtney, Shayne, and I were just hanging out on the beanbags in the squad office.

“Oh? And what’s he saying?” I asked, grinning as Shayne rolled his eyes.

“Oh just a bunch of lovey dovey things that I wish my virgin eyes had never seen” he grinned.

“Like what?” I pressed, now grinning myself. “Like tell me his exact words Shayne.”

“Ask him yourself, you weirdo.”

“But it’s so much more fun trying to get you to say it!” I smirked. I liked that I was making Shayne squirm, and he knew what I was up to. He shook his head at me, refusing to give in to my antics. 

“I’m just saying, if you guys end up together, I definitely get the credit.”

“Fine, I’ll let you have that,” I replied, settling further into my beanbag. 

I looked over at Courtney who was sitting crossed legged at my feet. She had stayed quiet throughout mine and Shayne’s whole exchange, but she looked like she wanted to say something and didn’t know whether she should or not.

“What’s up Court?” I asked.

“Well, it’s just...” she hesitated, biting her lip nervously before continuing. “What if you meet your soul mate tomorrow.”

I knew she was asking out of concern for me but I felt a pang of hurt at her question anyways and saw Shayne shoot her a why-the-hell-are-you-asking-her-that look.

“I don’t think I should just wait around for my person.” I replied resolutely. “Besides I really like Sam.”

“You’re right I guess,” Courtney said, playing absentmindedly with her ‘ring’ which was glowing a soft gold colour. Mine wrapped around my finger as lifeless and dark as ever.

I had always been of the opinion that you should date around, find someone to spend your time with, even fall in love, and your soulmate would find you when it was time. That time happened for Courtney just over a month ago, and for Shayne, two years before that. I wouldn’t say I was jealous, but I was a little frustrated. I had gone through a bad breakup with my ex a few months ago when he had found his soulmate while we were still together. It’s hard to argue with the opportunity of everlasting and all-encompassing love, but we had been dating for five years and he kicked me out as soon as he met her.

What I liked to call ‘soulmate magic’ was tricky stuff. It definitely wasn’t an exact science. Everyone in the world was born with a thin tattoo around their ring finger. These ‘rings’ were typically grey or black but would shine gold when you met your soulmate. Only it wasn’t that simple. It would be lovely if everyone had a soulmate, but life isn’t perfect and sometimes you don’t get what you want. Some people’s ring fingers never turn gold. Some people just get flickers of light when they meet someone who they’re compatible with. That’s what it was like for me when I met James.

I still remember when I first saw him from across the room and my ring lit up for a moment as we locked eyes. It felt like a love story, and I thought that was as good as it would get. Ok my finger didn’t stay lit but it doesn’t happen for everyone. I was content with a good love, even if it wasn’t the great love of my life. It crushed me when it was over.

I know Courtney was concerned, she didn’t want to see me get hurt again. But I was prepared this time. I was stronger. I would go into this without expectations, and that way I wouldn’t be disappointed, right?

I had been talking to Sam on Instagram for the past few weeks with no hint of a glow on my finger but he made me laugh and that was good enough for me. I loved my friends, but screw what everyone else thought. This was my life.

We dropped the subject as Shayne brought up a movie that was coming out, and he and Courtney dove into analyzing the preview they had seen. I was grateful for the change in topic and I shot Shayne a look of thanks. He shrugged as if it was no big deal, while Courtney continued to talk about how excited she was to see the film. Soon enough, Noah and Keith returned with our food and the day continued as normal.

I got home at 5:30, the traffic had been surprisingly ok for LA. I shrugged off my sweater and hung it on the coat hook by my front door before heading over to my kitchen to grab a cup of water. Leaning against my counter, I took a sip of my drink before pulling out my phone to scroll through Instagram. I had opened the app only moments before I got a notification from Sam. Grinning, I clicked his name to read the message.

 **S:** _Hey Liv! How was work? Did you start another mob in the office today?_

I smiled to myself at our private joke. He had teased me when I told him about how I had accidentally started a food fight after a long day of shooting last week. My insides felt warm as I quickly typed back.

 **O:** _Very funny Samuel._

_But ya, of course I did ;)_

**S:** _What am I going to do with you Olivia Sui_

 **O:** _I’m sure you’ll figure something out_

Was that too forward? I didn’t really care. Things just felt natural when I was talking to Sam. When we had first starting texting, our main topic of conversation was Shayne. He was our common ground after all, but I knew that we just used it as an excuse to talk to each other. Now, three weeks later, I was itching to meet up with him in person. I just didn’t know how to broach the subject. Luckily, Sam’s next message was a step in the right direction.

 **S:** _So, any weekend plans?_

 **O:** _I was planning on heading to Lassens to do some grocery shopping, but other than that, nothing really._

I nervously awaited his reply, hoping he would take my free schedule as an opportunity to fill it. Finally, a reply from him popped up.

 **S:** _I shop there too! And to be honest I need to pick up some stuff, my fridge is getting super empty. Any chance you want some company shopping?_

My heart skipped a beat as I quickly replied that I would love that. We set a time that we would meet and I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I arrived at the natural foods store 10 minutes before the time Sam and I had agreed on. I grabbed a cart and started making my way around the store, grabbing a couple things that I needed from the spice shelves before turning the corner into the fruit and vegetable isle. Standing at the end of the isle was Sam, as handsome as ever, holding a shopping basket in one hand and his phone in the other. 

He looked up as he heard me coming and a smile spread across his face as he recognized me. He quickly slid his phone into his pocket and nodded at me in greeting.

“Hey you.”

I felt a rush go through my body. It was a feeling I never experienced before and it took my breath away. I beamed at Sam and stepped forward pushing my shopping cart in his direction.

“Hey there stranger,” I grinned, but I was suddenly caught off guard by the expression on Sam’s face.

“Oh shit, I knew it.” He said. His mouth hung open in a look of awe. He was gazing down at the handle of my shopping cart and I followed his gaze, confused. When I finally realized what he was staring at, my heart just about stopped.

My ring finger was glowing so brightly that I had to blink to adjust my eyes. I looked back up at Sam who raised his hand as well, it was shining with the same intensity as my own, before they both faded into the regular golden glow that marked people as soulmates.

Sam reached out and clasped my hand, interlacing our fingers. He pulled me closer, and rested his forehead against my own.

“I’m so glad it’s you.” He breathed. 

I felt tears coming to my eyes, and the warmth surrounding my heart grew stronger as I replied. “I’m so glad it’s you too Sam.”

And then I was pulling him closer to me and capturing his lips with my own, our glowing hands still interlocked, standing in the middle of the vegetable isle.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was an actual pleasure to write. I love Liv and I think her and Sam are awesome together so when I saw the Soulmates AU prompt I knew that I had to write it with them. Let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
